Heroes
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Tifa is slowly coming to terms with the fact that she has trusted in the wrong man to be her hero. Thinking that only she can save herself, there is another who believes that keeping promises is a sacred thing. But will Rufus ShinRa DO the right thing?
1. Promises

**Heroes**  
Chapter One - Promises

"When I'm in trouble, my hero will come rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep the promise."

Tifa stood across from Cloud Strife in her Seventh Heaven Bar in Sector Seven, staring at each other. He looked away ashamedly. She continued to look at him sadly.

"Yo, Cloud! A promise is a promise. Here."

The barmaid turned to see Barret throw a money bag to the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud caught it and turned away. She stood back as Barret and Cloud stood for another heated five minutes, discussing the next mission and Cloud's pay. Inside, she pleaded with whatever forces that were at work in Cloud's heart that he would stay.

As Barret finally walked away, Cloud looked down that the money in his hand. "A promise is a promise..." he whispered. Tifa stepped closer, and the floorboard creaked. He looked up.

"I thought you had gone." he said.

"No."

"Tifa, I-"

"Cloud, if you won't do this for me, then do it for the planet. We need you...for the good of the planet."

"I can't be the hero you had hoped for seven years ago, Teef." He stepped closer, face inches away from her. She could feel her cheeks heating up as his swirling blue eyes bore into hers. "Don't try to save me."

As he walked away, her eyes shut as she hugged herself.

"I'm not trying to save you. I want YOU to save ME. A promise is a promise, Cloud. If you can't keep our promise, then who the hell can?" She whispered.

* * *

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, boy."

"Father, I have no intention of breaking my promise. When I make a vow, I calculate every pro and con, every benefit and danger. My intention is to succeed you one day, and I have no shame in telling you I will find any way possible to bring you down."

President ShinRa laughed as he chomped on his cigar and tipped back a scotch. The younger blond arched an eyebrow at his old man's dangerous habits and smirked. Perhaps a murder would not be necessary.

"You show no emotion in the face of your opponent, Rufus. You have the perfect poker face."

"I have no intention of changing my profession. Keeping me in Junon all those years after I tried to assassinate you have not been in vain. You might be my father, but I am still an illegitimate son who managed to worm his way into your life."

"If only I could say so about your mother."

Rufus bared his teeth, fist clenching in his jacket pocket. "You needed an heir to this company because you know you can't live forever. And I'll make this company great, but not for your last will and testament. If I have to cut you down and destroy your name to be the greatest, then thats what I'll do. Make no mistake; Rufus ShinRa _always_ keeps his promises."

The white-suited youth flipped his hair and turned on his heel, exiting his father's office. The older man sat down in his chair in exhaustion. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, and glanced at the door his son had just walked through. He smirked.

A buzz on his intercom interrupted his thoughts. "Sir? We have captured the terrorist group AVALANCHE. Would you like an audience with them?"

The president sat forward in his chair and pushed the button on his intercom. "Send them up. I've been looking forward to this."

* * *

Rufus ShinRa had reached the helipad of the ShinRa HQ when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Vice-President Rufus! Where do you think you're going?"

Rufus turned to see Tseng, his most trusted friend, jog over to him.

"Waiting for my ride, Tseng. How is this your concern?"

Tseng placed a hand on his shoulder. "Angering your father gets you nothing. All you get is just a wealthy, pissed off old man."

Rufus chuckled. "He wants to know if I'm playing his game. Well, I'm playing my own. Tseng, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Tseng shook his head as he followed Rufus' gaze into the night sky. He looked back at Rufus.

"You look pensive, sir."

Rufus ignored his friend's comment as he looked up at the sky. There was something about tonight that was particularly...beautiful.

He shook his head as he shifted his gaze to the helicopter that was swiftly approaching. When he climbed aboard, a shooting star streaked across the sky.

About the same time, a young brunette AVALANCHE member took the opportunity to glance out of President ShinRa's window at the sky to see the diminishing light of that same star. Sighing, she turned back to the smirking president as she tried one more time to free herself from the handcuffs behind her back.

* * *

As the terrorist group stood in President ShinRa's office, Cloud's face was one of disgust. Barret was angry, and Tifa...she was angry all right, but also...confused. The president knew that he was killing the planet, yet he continued his life of pleasure seeking and profiteering. He was a selfish dictator. He cared for no one but himself.

_How could anyone live so selfishly...?_

Tifa found it impossible to think of herself before others; this was not something that she had concluded about herself, but a quality others had found in her. She was worried about AVALANCHE's safety, so she decided to go to Don Corneo herself. She was afraid for Aeris, so she went with Cloud to rescue her, no matter how much of a hero he was being to the flower girl.

And Cloud...of course she was always worried for Cloud. He had always been her hero, and yet he guarded the life of a beautiful stranger who had been chased by ShinRa all her life.

And now ShinRa wanted more than the planet. They wanted the promised land.

Tifa moved her head slightly to look out of the window. A shooting star flew past, rapidly fading into the silky sky.

_If you won't save me, Cloud, then I'll save myself,_ she promised.

Tifa's thoughts were interrupted by Red XIII letting out a low growl. The president turned away.

"That will be all for our meeting."

* * *

"Aeris, you safe?"

"I knew that Cloud would come for me."

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?"

"The deal was for one date, right?"

Tifa's heart clenched as she opened her eyes to see Cloud standing over at the other wall, a smile on his face. He tilted his head slightly as his smile broadened. She sat up.

"...oh, I get it." She couldn't help but laugh at herself. How stupid could she get?

A muffled voice came from the other side of the wall as Cloud's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Tifa? You're there too!"

She shook her head as she got off the bed. She stood behind Cloud, who was still, avoiding eye contact. The brunette was a little amused.

"EXCUSE me." She said. She knew that Cloud was a little embarrassed, but she wanted to know something. The president had mentioned something that Tifa had been thinking about since they were put into their cells. And she just had to ask.

"You know, Aeris, I have a question."

"What?"

"Does the promised land really exist?"

"...I don't know."

Tifa continued to listen, fascinated by the Ancient's knowledge But as she stood there, she watched Cloud. His eyes were focused and searching, as if finding a better way to be close to Aeris. He wanted to be near the flower girl, not the bar maid.

After the conversation was finished, she went back to the bed. Cloud began a conversation with Barret on the other side, and Tifa drifted into sleep. If she was going to save herself, then she needed to keep up her strength.

* * *

_I HATE THIS. I haven't finished other fanfics, then I get the bright idea to start another one. I have stupid plot bunnies. They're like vermin. Shoot them, shoot those fluffy killers! Anyway, YET ANOTHER RuTi fic. Based on FFVII, because it was the first original part of the compilation, before Squeenix decided to make a whole bunch of money and turn the whole thing into an expensive fad._

_Pweh. Anyway, this is just an appetizer for what is ahead. I WILL finish this. It may take a while, but stick with it! I will prevail! =D_


	2. Moments

**Heroes**  
Chapter Two - Moments

"He's dead...the leader of ShinRa, Inc. is dead..."

Tifa's mouth opened as she took a closer look at what had killed the President. She examined the long sword that jutted out of the back of the large old man.

"Then this sword must be...!"

"Sephiroth's!" Cloud interrupted.

"Sephiroth is alive?" Tifa whispered.

"...Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword." The ex-SOLDIER replied.

"Who cares who did it? This is the end of ShinRa now!" Barret growled.

"Uh!" Aeris gasped. She tossed her head at a nearby pillar to see a fat man appear from behind it. Red XIII growled. The man struggled to make a run for it but Cloud and Barret moved faster. They caught him and he squealed.

"P-p-p-p-please don't kill me!"

"What happened?" Cloud demanded.

"Se...Sephiroth. Sephiroth came."

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes! And I heard his voice too! Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the promised land."

"Then what?" Tifa asked, moving around the desk to where Cloud and Barret had caught him. "Does that mean that the promised land really exists and Sephiroth's here to save it from ShinRa?"

"So, he's a good guy then?" Barret asked, confused.

"Sephiroth's mission is different!" Cloud answered, shaking his head. They let the large man go, and the low hum of a helicopter approaching reached their ears. The group turned to see it hover outside the office window.

"Rufus!" Barret cursed. "I forgot about him!"

"Who's that?" Tifa asked.

"Vice President Rufus. The President's son."

Cloud stood beside Tifa as she looked out of the window. "I wonder what sort of person he is..." she whispered.

"Come on, guys," Cloud motioned for the door. "Lets go meet him."

The group followed Cloud out onto the balcony and Rufus emerged from the helicopter, talking with Palmer, the fat man. Tifa tilted her head as she took in his neat white suit and blond, perfectly styled hair. His eyes were piercingly blue with a coldness that could freeze a fire. He was completely emotionless, except for the small betrayal of a small smirk that made him look rather pleased with himself.

"So...so Sephiroth was actually here." His voice was deep and had perfect diction. There was a note of gruffness in his voice, most likely indicating fatigue. It was a smooth, silky voice that could get anything it asked for. Tifa found it quite soothing, despite the arrogance that polluted it.

"By the way..." he turned to the group. "Who are you guys?"

Tifa sighed inwardly. Rufus ShinRa is no different from any other jerk who works for ShinRa, Inc. They were raised that way.

* * *

Rufus arched a critical eyebrow at the group that stood before him. After each introduction, he didn't think it could get anymore ridiculous. An ex-SOLDIER, a weird animal that Rufus guessed Professor Hojo had once owned, a flower girl, and two AVALANCHE members.

The new president shrugged. "What a crew." He smirked, voice dripping with condescension.

He glanced over at the dark-haired AVALANCHE member, who rolled her eyes and sent a look in the ex-SOLDIER's direction. Rufus flipped his hair.

"Well, I'm Rufus. The President of ShinRa, Inc."

"You only president, 'cause yer old man died!" Barret shook his fist.

"That's right," Rufus turned his back to them and looked at the sky. He knew it was a beautiful night for a reason. It was the night of sweet, sweet revenge. "I'll let you hear my new appointment speech."

Rufus wanted to get a closer look at his enemy. He looked across the balcony, and his eyes rested upon the dark-haired AVALANCHE member again. As he started his speech, he walked over to her, his gait a smooth glide, arms swinging loosely from his sides. He had nothing to hide, nothing to lose.

As he approached her, their eyes met and she held his gaze, as if challenging him. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. He noticed a sadness behind her eyes, but he resigned himself to the belief that that's what a rebel gets for going against the most powerful company in the world.

As he made his way among the group, he memorized their features. He wouldn't let them so close to him next time they met.

"I'll control the world...with fear."

The ex-SOLDIER glared at him, and he smirked.

"He likes to make speeches, just like his father." Rufus turned in the direction of the feminine voice, and once again the dark brunette stared at him. His eyes pierced hers from across the balcony, accepting her challenge.

He didn't know her name yet, but Rufus knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her face.

* * *

Tifa heard crashes and explosions above while Rufus and Cloud fought, and Tifa prayed silently that Cloud would be all right. The low humming sound of the helicopter diminished to silence. She clenched her fists as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the president's office.

She saw Cloud, and relief swept over her as he approached.

"Where's Rufus?" she asked, concerned.

"I couldn't finish 'em," Cloud replied, catching his breath. "Looks like this is gonna get complicated."

Tifa followed Cloud to the exit. She hesitated when she reached the door way, and looked back. Why didn't Rufus stay? Why did he let them get away?

* * *

"Mr. President, they got out of Midgar. Motorball was completely destroyed."

Rufus flipped his hair as he looked out of the window of his new office. He turned to Reno, the red-headed Turk and waved his hand. "Don't worry about them. Keep on the look out, but its Sephiroth we're after. Dismissed."

Reno looked over at his bald friend, Rude, and both made for the door. Rufus called after them.

"Oh, and Reno, Rude?"

"Yessir?"

"I've heard some good things about you two. I know you won't disappoint me."

They both grinned and walked out. The phone rang and Rufus pushed the speaker button.

"Tseng? What have you found?"

"I'm bringing the files to your desktop now sir. I think you'll enjoy what I've found."

"Thank you, Tseng. I need you to keep track of AVALANCHE for me. And, if you want to hire Emma, or Eleanor, or who ever she is-"

"-Elena."

"Elena, then go ahead. She seems like she could be a good asset."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Tseng."

"Sir."

Rufus hung up and sat at his computer. He brought up the files Tseng had sent and smirked. He had the history of Cloud Strife, Aeris Gainsborough, Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockheart at his fingertips. Beginning in alphabetical order, he started with Aeris.

* * *

Tifa hugged her knees as she sat by the fire in the Kalm Hotel. Aeris was close by, leaning against a clothes chest and Cloud lay on a rug that was between both women. Red XIII was sound asleep in a corner, and Barret was snoring in a bed by the window.

"Tifa."

"Hm?" She looked over at Aeris, who wore a devious smile. She pointed at Cloud, who had fallen asleep on the rug. They both giggled and Aeris went on her knees and crawled past him, next to Tifa. She sat next to the bar maid and sighed.

"That was an interesting story Cloud told."

"...yeah."

"Hmm?" Aeris examined Tifa's face. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, its fine." Tifa lied, staring into the fire. She clenched her fists. "No, its not."

Aeris bit her lip, and placed a hand over Tifa's. "You wanna talk about it?"

Tifa licked her lips nervously, debating. She barely knew this flower girl, yet had become a part of her life so quickly. And Cloud trusted her, so why not...?

"It's just...Cloud's version of the story. It just doesn't quite add up. But my memory never did anyone any good, so I guess it must be the truth." She rested her chin on her knees.

"Your memories? What do you mean? Its _your_ memory. What do you mean it never did anyone any good?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Tifa sniffed. Aeris pulled her hand away.

"...Okay."

Tifa looked up. Aeris began playing with her hair.

"Aeris?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening, and...just...being my friend."

Aeris smiled broadly. "You're welcome, Tifa. I think you're a very kind person and...it dosn't matter what anyone else says. If you believe something, believe it with all your heart."

Tifa smiled and went back to staring at the fire. She fell asleep not too long after that, only waking up for a few seconds to see Aeris place a blanket over her.

* * *

Aeris poked the dying embers one more time only to completely put out the fire. Cloud had taken her fire materia just after they left Midgar, and Aeris wished that he had just let her keep it. Not to be prideful, but she was much better with magic than he was.

Aeris looked longingly at Cloud's armlet and saw a glint of green. She bit her lip nervously, and shivered slightly. She got on her knees and reached out slowly. His arms were folded, and he was curled into a little ball. She had to get her hand in between his arm and his chest to reach the materia.

Aeris held her breath as her hand slipped in and she felt the smooth orb underneath her fingers, grinning excitedly as she released it from the slot.

Cloud's eyes shot open as he grabbed the slender wrist and tightened his grip as he bolted upright. Aeris gasped.

"Cloud!" she whispered, "It's me!"

Cloud rubbed his eyes, still holding on to her hand. "Aeris? What are you doing?"

"Trying to use the fire materia you took from me yesterday to restart the fire."

"You could've told me."

"And wake you up? I didn't want to disturb you," Aeris turned away, shivering. Cloud let go of her hand and moved to the fireplace. It was blazing within seconds. Cloud sat down next to her.

"You're still shivering."

"I'll get warm in a minute." Aeris brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them, staring at the flames. The mercenary examined her as she smiled peacefully, blinking slowly. He gingerly touched her arm and she gasped again as she turned to look at him.

"I was just seeing if you were still cold."

Cloud came to his feet and walked over to the bed. He pulled a blanket off and sat down next to Aeris. He threw the blanket around her and smiled.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe, right?"

Aeris giggled as she snuggled underneath the blanket. "You're very honorable, keeping your word. I still haven't kept my side of the bargain."

Cloud looked at her thoughtfully. "There's plenty of time for that," he whispered.

* * *

Rufus had chased the group all the way to the Northern Continent. From the reports from Reeve, it seemed that wherever they were, Sephiroth would be only one step ahead. Chasing them was a smart move, and just recently the report on the death of the Ancient had made Cloud Strife rather upset and angry.

This was the point Rufus decided to step in to the battle field himself. He wanted to make sure the job was done correctly, and the needed that black materia.

A knock at the door of his office interrupted him.

"Come."

"Sir? The highwind is ready for takeoff."

"Thank you, Reno. How is Tseng?"

"He'll live, sir. He's cut up pretty bad, though. Elena's gone off the deep end cuz of it."

Rufus flipped his hair. "I don't want her compromising her job as a Turk, Reno. If she starts showing signs of weakness, I want her out."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"That'll be all."

* * *

_Ah, I do enjoy a good CloudxAerith moment. Tee hee! I just wanted to add a little Cleris moment, hope thats okay. XD Anyway, I'll be doing alot of jumping in the story, because I want to have as much RuTi as possible. I gotta build it up of course, but I also want Rufus and Tifa to have as much time in this as possible._


End file.
